1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container with a removable cap or lid and is more particularly concerned with a closure assembly for an open top container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous containers having a volume of an pint or more, i.e. up to several gallons or more, have been devised in which a lid or cap is secured by means of flanges which engage below the chime of the open top container. If the cap or lid is molded from plastic, the maximum dimension or undercut for the lip of a snap-on-cap or lid for a typical one-gallon container is usually about 0.100 inch (about 2.5 mm) because the lid or cap must be stripped from the plastic mold. Plastic molded containers have not generally been successful in withstanding impact or shock such as may occur if the container is dropped. The relatively insecure seal between the lid and container has been a particular weakness of interest to government regulatory bodies concerned with accidental spills of toxic or corrosive materials. The seal should be secure when it is replaced after a partial use for dispensing, for example a swimming pool chlorinating compound which may continue to be of interest to curious children.
The present invention eliminates the problem of an insecure seal and provides a closure assembly which quite firmly locks a lid on the container and yet permits its ready removal from the container and secure replacement.